Just Hold On
by crimstide93
Summary: When Grams intervenes, things always seem to go bad, and this time is no different. Her attempt to help her great granddaughter back fires and sends Mady to the past where she has to face her now dead mother and come to terms with that, while Prue's ther
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life is complicated thing, that even if you live for thousands of years and never figure it all out. But it takes a truly amazing person to admit to it. Prudence Halliwell was one of those people. It took her years to get attached to people and actually let them in, before she could trust them. But when her daughter was placed in her arms for the first time, Prue was instantly attached: and she realized that even though she had claimed she knew everything, she really knew nothing.

She put everything aside for that little. Pushing away her fears and concerns that came from loosing her mother at young age and just lived in the moment. She loved her daughter, taught everything she knew and was just amazed at the fact that she had created such a beautiful little life.

Her daughter was just as amazed with having the mother she did. She watched her mother over the years, not realizing how much her Mom had given up to have her there. All she knew is that she was loved and she couldn▓t ask for more.

Then Prue fell into the Halliwell trap. She died when her daughter was seven, leaving her behind like countless other Halliwell women before her. Her daughter was lost without her and it stayed that way for a long time. She had to learn how to heal and part of her didn▓t want to, but in the end she couldn▓t avoid it.

It was scary, I would know after all. I am her daughter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mady Halliwell sat on the back porch of Halliwell Manor, her chin resting on her knees. She played with the hem on her pants absent mindedly, watching the sun slowly set. Her bright blue eyes drawn to the darkening colors. Her three aunts sat or stood in the kitchen, watching her.

"How long has she been out there?" Paige asked, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"57 minutes, but who's counting." Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"What do you think going on?" Piper asked, hoping her niece wasn't doing what she thought she was.

"Don't worry about her so much Piper. She's fine, she's a Halliwell and she's gonna get through what ever it is." Phoebe said, but Piper shrugged her shoulders, not really wanting to believe her younger sister.

"She's coming in." Paige suddenly said. All three sister's fell silent as they heard the back door open and Mady breezed past all of them. Mady didn't say anything and her face seemed to placid for how long she had been out there.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all got up and followed Mady through the dinning room and into the foyer. Mady kept her quick pace and headed straight for the stairs.

"Mady?" Piper said softly as Mady reached the stairs.

"Mady, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Paige asked softly, Mady stopped this time, a few stairs up.

"Mady..." Phoebe started and Mady turned around, keeping her head bowed so none of them could see her face. "Come on Sweetie." Mady moved quickly back towards her aunts, dissolving into Phoebe's open arms.

The four quickly headed to the couch and Phoebe settled Mady into her arms. Phoebe could hear the uneven pace that Mady's breathing had quickly become. She cupped her hand around Mady's chin, trying to lift her head so that they could see her face. Mady was having none of it though.

"Come on Sweetie, talk to us." Piper coaxed, running her hands soothingly through Mady's long dark hair. Mady shook her head and her aunts sighed. Phoebe felt a few hot drops land on her collarbone and she knew that Mady was crying.

"Shh, it's ok Mady. You just go ahead and cry, let it all out." Phoebe whispered, Piper and Paige both looked to a solemn Phoebe, neither of them sure of what to do anymore.

"I-I-I..." Mady couldn't bring herself to say the words that needed to be said. All of her aunts knew what she meant, and it terrified them.

"We know Sweetie." Piper whispered, moving to comfort Mady again. No one said anything for a few minutes and the only sound that filled the air was that of Mady's sobs. "It's ok to miss her Mady, but she wouldn't to be held back by that."

"If she loved me, why did she leave me?" Mady whimpered. Piper looked to her sisters, never having been able to actually answer that question.

"I know that if she had, had a choice, she wouldn't have." Paige whispered, finally trying to help comfort her niece.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she did." Mady replied bitterly.

"We know Mady." Phoebe whispered, Mady buried her face further into Phoebe blouse, crying harder. Piper looked to her little sister, Phoebe passed Mady into Piper's arms and she and Paige stood up, leaving Mady and Piper alone.

Piper sat on the couch and silently soothed Mady. No words needed to be spoken between the two, Piper wasn't sure what it was that Mady needed to hear anyway. Hundreds of words of comfort passed through Piper's mind, but none of them seemed to fit. All she could was hold Mady tightly and let her niece cry.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Mady's sobs slowly started to subside and Piper looked at her niece. Mady's face was flushed bright red and tear stained. Piper wiped away a few tears that were still resting on Mady's cheeks. She kissed Mady lightly on her forehead and pulled away. "She misses you as much as you miss her, you know that don't you?" Piper questioned after a few seconds.

Mady stared at Piper for a few minutes and then slowly nodded her head. "You know we're here for you and would do anything for you. You don't even have to ask, your just as much my daughter as Melinda is. There's no difference between the love I have for you and the love I have for Wyatt, Chris and Melinda."

"I know. But it's not the same for me though. You're my aunt, not my mom." Piper looked at Mady, slightly shocked. But Piper completely understood, she had always felt the same way growing, Grams was like a mom to her, but not her mom.

"I know Sweetie, and it's okay. We all understand." Piper kissed her again. "Now you had better go and try to convince Phoebe and Paige, that you're okay."

"Is that even possible?" Mady questioned skeptically.

"It will be if you tell them truth, if you tell us all the truth." Mady gave Piper a half smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes I forget how much I miss her. Then I feel all guilty, because it's like I almost forgot that I actually had her. I want to move on Aunt Piper, but I don't know how."

"Don't play that game Mady, you know how to move on, you just won't let yourself move on. But you will, when you're ready. Now, go talk to Phoebe and Paige, then it's up to bed, you do have school in the morning." Piper gave Mady one more kiss and then gently pushed Mady so that she was standing up.

Mady gave Piper an exasperated glance, before heading towards the kitchen, where she could hear her other two aunts conversing with each other. Piper sighed and started to pick up the mess that appeared in her house daily. Mady came back into the living room a few minutes later, gave Piper a hug and headed upstairs.

"Sometimes I forget everything Mady's been through. I let watching her grow up and mature get in the way of raising her as a little girl who lost her Mom. Sometimes it's easier to forget though." Phoebe said reentering the living room and falling onto the couch.

"It may be easier for us, but it doesn't help Mady and when Prue had Mady, do you remember what we promised her Pheebs?" Piper asked dropping a few of her three children's toys in the bin near the TV.

"We promised Prue, that if anything happened to her, that we would take care of Mady and raise her as our own, never letting her forget who she came from or how much she meant to Prue." Phoebe replied, her mind flashing back to that day.

"We've got to remember that Phoebe. She's okay for now, we just have to be more aware of what's going on and be there for Mady, more then we ever have before." Piper said, both of her sisters nodded their heads, realizing how far Mady had to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mady lay on her side, letting the cool breeze from her open window waft over her bare arms and shoulders. She had been trying to fall back to sleep for nearly an hour now, but it was no use. The traumatizing images from the nightmare that had woken her, kept flashing through her mind. Mady had tried everything to expel them from her mind, only to be greeted with no success.

After a few seconds, Mady rolled out of bed and crept across her room, being careful to avoid to squeaky floorboards that littered the old house. Mady opened her door and looked up and down the hallway a few times, convinced that the rest of her family was sleeping away. Mady then headed into the hallway, shutting her door behind her and heading towards the stairs that led to the attic and book of shadows.

"Mady." Believing she was caught, Mady spun slowly around, ready to come up with any excuse besides the truth. The only person that stood behind her though was her oldest cousin, six-year-old Wyatt.

"Wyatt, what are you doing out of bed?" Mady asked relieved that it was him and not Piper, or Leo even.

"I couldn't sleep, my tummy kept grumblin'." Wyatt replied, smiling at Mady.

"You want a snack?" Mady asked, knowing full well that's what Wyatt wanted. Wyatt smiled and nodded his head, Mady extended her hand and Wyatt took it happily. He and Mady walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Wyatt climbed up onto a bar stool as Mady grabbed the package of Oreos out of the cupboard and two glasses of milk. She sat down next to Wyatt and the two ate their snack in silence for a few minutes.

"Mady?" Wyatt asked softly Mady turned to look at him and swallowed what she was chewing before answering.

"Yeah Wy?" Mady said softly, grabbing another Oreo and dunking it in her glass.

"Why were you so sad tonight?" Mady's hand paused just before entering the milk, she sat there thinking for a few seconds.

"When I was seven, my Mommy was trying to fight a demon called Shax. He hurt her really bad and she died before she could be healed." Mady decided that it would be better to tell Wyatt the truth, rather then lie to him.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot, that's why I was so sad earlier."

"What was she like?" Mady forgot how curious Wyatt could be and these questions were starting to get a little more personal then what Mady was comfortable with.

"She was, I don't know Wyatt. She died a long time ago, I don't remember a whole lot about her. I remember that she was really pretty and really nice and that I loved her more then words could describe." Mady took another bite of Oreo and turned her head away so Wyatt couldn't see a few tears that had slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mady." Wyatt rested his tiny hand on top of Mady's and Mady turned to him and smiled.

"It's ok Wyatt. Now hurry up, we need to get back in bed before your Mommy wakes up and freaks out!" Wyatt giggled, ate a few more Oreos and then slipped down from his stool. Wyatt then took his cup to the sink and Mady followed a few seconds later repeating the same action.

Neither Wyatt or Mady said anything as Wyatt linked hands with Mady and led her upstairs. Wyatt climbed into bed and Mady waited till in Wyatt's door way till he got settled back into his bed. "Night Wy, I love you." Mady whispered, reaching for Wyatt's doorknob.

"Mady?"

"Yeah Buddy."

"Will you tell me about your Mommy when you remember." Mady paused for a few seconds, before replying.

"Yeah, I will Wyatt. Now go to sleep." Mady quickly shut the door, ending all conversation. Mady took a few deep breaths, her legs felt like Jell-O and she probably should have just gone back to bed, but Mady's had other things in mind.

She quickly slipped across the upstairs and towards the attic. She quickly slipped up the stairs, trying to calculate how long she would be grounded for if any of her aunts ever found out that she had done what she was doing.

The book of shadows sat on it's tiny pedestal, just waiting there, almost pleading with Mady for her to open it's thick, heavy, green cover. Mady stood in front of it for a few seconds and then flipped it open. The heavy parchment pages fluttered slightly with the movement and Mady rethought what she was doing.

Only for a few seconds though. Mady started flipping through the heavy pages, coming face to face with the many demons that had marked her childhood, and many who had also given her nightmares when magic had first entered their lives. Mady had long since out grown that phase of her life and now often vanquished demons along side of Billie, just the two of them. She wasn't scared any more and hadn't been for a long time.

She kept flipping through the pages, finding memories on every page. Until she came towards the end and found a spell that she didn't recognize. She did recognize the handwriting though. "I'm totally going out on a limb here Grams and if I die, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige will find a way to bring you back from the dead and kill you."

Don't question my theories dear, I know what I'm doing. Penny Halliwell's hand writing scrawled across the bottom of the page.

"Yes, need I remind you of Chris's wiccaning."

I can come back from the dead easily and I know where all three of your aunts sleep. Imagine how long you'll be grounded if I tell them what you're doing.

"That's cruel Grams, very cruel. Fine I'll trust you, but I was going to do this on my own and I could've too, if you would have stayed out of this."

I'm a Halliwell, meddling is part of my nature and yours too. Mady stuck her tongue out, knowing that her great-grandmother was there, even if she couldn't see her. Very mature Madelyn, very mature.

"You can stop now, I'm going to say your spell."

Thank you dear.

Mady looked at the spell for a few seconds before starting to say. "For one who wants to forget her pain; because of all that's been lost from her life; end this her daily strife; and make this event a loosing gain." Nothing happened and Mady raised her eyebrows.

"Another brilliant idea of Penny Halliwell!" Mady said sarcastically. "I still feel the same Grams, your stupid spell didn't do anything."

Don't be rude Madelyn, you may have to wait some time, spells don't always work as fast as we'd like. So just go back to bed and wait till it does work.

"And if doesn't, don't be surprised when I bring you back from the dead to flip out!"

Good night dear, sleep tight.

"Night Grams." Mady shut the book and headed out of the attic and back to her room. Mady slipped back into bed, her eyes already half shut. She barely pulled her covers up over her body when sleep consumed her petite body.

Nothing happened, no magical glowing, no anything. Mady looked like your average, basic, sleeping fifteen-year-old girl. Then as the horizon started to turn gray with the rising sun, Mady's body was whisked away into a group of glowing lights, whisking her body away from her room and home. Her destination unknown.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Mady rolled onto her side, blindly reaching for a pillow; instead her palm collided hard with the edge of the table. Her blue eyes shot open as she pulled her hand back in shock and pain. She looked around, trying to recall falling asleep on the couch; but she just couldn't.

After convincing herself that her hand would only be bruised by the next morning, Mady rolled off of the couch and headed towards the stairs. In a half asleep and worried daze, Mady stumbled up them; taking a few seconds to pause and look at the pictures that dotted the wall. None of the ones that Piper had hung a week earlier were there.

Mady knew now that something was wrong, what exactly she had to figure out. Part of her wanted to call out for Piper or Paige, hoping that they could calm her nerves in some way. But she wasn't sure who she would get, or how they would react to her. She needed to stay quiet to figure things out.

Upon reaching the upstairs hallway, Mady started to shake. So much could happen, so much could go wrong. Mady reached her door and slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. After her eyes adjusted to the dark of the room, Mady lurched backwards into the doorframe.

A few seconds later, her Mom rolled over and sat up; glaring at her. "Who are you?" Prue growled Mady stared at her, her mouth hanging open. She was to shocked to even try and form words.

"Who are you?" Prue said more firmly and Mady dropped to the ground in a faint. Prue jumped from her bed and rushed to Mady's limp form. "Phoebe! Piper!" She shouted, laying Mady's head in her lap and trying to wake her.

"Come on Sweetie, wake up!" Prue cried, to no avail. Piper and Phoebe appeared in her doorway a few seconds later; Cole hot on the tail of his girlfriend and her sister.

"Who's she?" Phoebe asked spotting Mady, Prue shook her head and looked to Cole.

"Take her downstairs to the couch. We'll join you in a few minutes." Prue said, Cole nodded his head and swept Mady into his arms and headed from the room. "I'm not taking any chances, I'm taking Mady over to Dad's. Call me if anything happens."

"Of course." Phoebe replied. "You do what you need to do, we can handle it here for a while."

"Get the first aid kit though, she scraped her head."

"Prue, just get Mady out of here. We'll be fine." Piper said, Prue nodded and carefully picked little Mady up off of her bed. Piper took the thick fleece baby blanket and wrapped it around Mady. The two oldest Halliwell sisters headed downstairs while Phoebe headed to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

Phoebe settled onto the couch next to Mady a few minutes later, she swept Mady's long bangs off of her face and wiped the scrape clean with a damp cloth as Piper appeared next to her. Piper settled onto the coffee table and studied the girl as Phoebe continued to clean and bandage the scrape.

"I hope that she's not a demon." Piper muttered after a few seconds and Phoebe chuckled.

"Two things Piper; one she's way to cute to be a demon; and two, how many demons pass out at the sight of a witch?"

"True, but you never now."

"I guess not, but I'm just not getting and bad vibes from her, you know?"

"Yeah, but we still have to be careful."

"We always are." Phoebe murmured placing a band-aid on Mady's forehead as she stirred slightly. Piper and Phoebe fell silent incase she was waking up, but Mady settled down after a few seconds. "Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know? She almost has that lost look about her." Phoebe turned to look at Piper.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know really, there just this air about her. It's hard to explain." Phoebe nodded her head and looked back at Mady.

She couldn't quite see what her sister was seeing, but there was something about the girl she couldn't explain. A familiarity; she just didn't know. Phoebe tucked some fallen hair behind Mady's ear as she stirred again and tried to sit up. Phoebe pressed her back down.

"Slow down." She chided and the girl opened her eyes. Mady opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe, relief spreading across her face. Phoebe caught this and looked at the Mady curiously. "You obviously know who I am, but who are you?"

Mady crinkled her eyebrows and looked at Phoebe. "Caden," she murmured, not wanting to give her aunts or Mom her real name; not yet anyway.

"That's a pretty name. Can you tell us where you're from?" Mady shook her head and Piper sighed. "Well how did you get here?"

"I'm not really sure." Mady replied and Piper nodded her head.

"Don't you remember?"

"Not really."

"It's ok, don't worry about. You'll keep you here, until we get everything figured out."

"Ok." Mady sat up at this point and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry for this."

Piper who had stood up a few seconds earlier, spun around to look at Mady. "Sorry for what Sweetie?"

"Intruding, ruining your morning."

"Not possible." Phoebe counteracted. "We're here to help people and that's what were going to do."

"But I'm fairly positive you were looking to help a fifteen-year-old, who's keeping her mouth shut, on the things she can remember."

"Trust me, we've had worse, we've been worse. You have nothing to apologize for Caden." Piper then added and Mady nodded her head.

"If you say so." Caden grumbled and Phoebe laughed.

"The only thing that would make Piper mad, is if you're like anorexic or something and won't eat her amazing food." Phoebe said wrapping an arm around Caden.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about." Caden assured Phoebe and Piper. Though she was still trying to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about and not really succeeding.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Mady scrutinized her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, very thankful that she hadn't been born a decade earlier. Not like that would have been possible, her Mom would have been only thirteen in 1983. Either way the clothes of the nineties were not appealing to Mady at all.

"Do those work for you?" Phoebe called through the door and Mady thought for a few seconds.

"The pants are a little big!" Mady replied, releasing her tight grip on the ugly pair of light blue denim pants and watching the slip down to her hips, threatening to go even lower. "I take that back they're really big!"

"Well I have a different pair out here that might fit." Mady opened the door a crack and reached for the pair of pants that Phoebe held out to her. Mady slipped from the pair that were threatening to slip off of her hips and into the new pair. She buttoned them up and was relieved to find that they fit.

"They're perfect." Mady said grabbing the discarded pair and handing them to Phoebe as she headed out of the bathroom. "Sorry for making you work so hard." Phoebe who had gone ahead spun around to look at Mady.

"Enough with the sorry already, we enjoy helping people and they usually never have anything to be sorry for. So stop saying sorry!" Phoebe said, trying to convince Mady that she wasn't guilty of anything, but Mady wasn't so sure.

"If you say so." Mady mumbled following Phoebe as she dropped the pants on her bedroom floor and then continued on down the stairs.

"We're going to China Town for the day to pick something's up and then we're probably going to hang out here with my sisters for the night. Sound good?"

"Yeah." It wasn't like Mady could exactly be all like, no, she was stuck in the past and as far as her Mom and aunts were concerned, she was an innocent. Mady planned on keeping it that way too, the last thing she needed was for them to figure it all out. Especially her Mom.

Cole was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and led their tiny precession to Piper's Jeep. Mady dutifully climbed into the backseat, though she usually rode shotgun. After buckling herself in, Mady pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

Mady quickly zoned out and became oblivious to what was going on around her; especially to what Cole and Phoebe were talking about. Phoebe eyes were trained on the rearview mirror, watching an unconcerned Mady and not wanting to believe what Cole was saying.

"She's not Mady. I would recognize my own niece." Phoebe grumbled and Cole chuckled.

"Take a real good look Phoebe." Cole murmured looking over his shoulder at the girl in their backseat. Phoebe turned completely around and focused on CADEN'S face and unfortunately saw her sister in every freckled feature.

"Why do you have to be right?"

"I never said I was completely right, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong either."

"I know, but time travel? Mady's to smart and Prue's so over protective. I just can't see this happening."

"She looks like she's from about seven or eight years in the future; who knows what's happened in that time."

"Hopefully nothing to horrible."

"But there still a chance. We have to be careful about this Phoebe, one wrong move and she could make a run for it."

"If she is Mady."

"If she is Mady." Cole agreed, falling silent while Phoebe continued to study the possibly future version of her niece. Phoebe was slowly growing to believe Cole more and more with each passing second, when the car stopped.

Phoebe quickly snapped around to face forward and hoped that she hadn't been caught. Mady thankfully had been completely oblivious to Phoebe's actions and silently climbed out of the backseat and fell into step next to Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe wrapped an arm around Mady and they silently walked down the crowded street.

Three hours later, Phoebe had finished all of the shopping that needed to be done and they had finished lunch. Phoebe was also one hundred percent positive that "Caden" was Mady from the future and Phoebe was debating on to approach her about it. Mady was a few feet a head of her and Cole, eating her third or fourth fortune cookie, lost in her own thoughts.

"Just ask her." Cole whispered and Phoebe turned around to glare at him.

"That's easier said then done. You try and approach your niece who is known for running away and just…shutting down and then you think about asking her why she came to the past and kept her identity hidden. Something is up and I really don't know if I want to know."

"Fine, but maybe she's just waiting for someone to figure it out and ask her why she's here and what's going on."

"Yeah, that is going to be an interesting conversation. Maybe we should wait till we get back to the manor. We really wouldn't want to make a scene."

"You just want to be able to hide if it gets all dramatic."

"That too."

"What are you going to do when we have little girls?"

"I'm not having little girls, not possible, demon here, I'm going to have boys."

"You're marrying a Halliwell here, there hasn't been a boy born in the family for nearly three hundred years."

"I'm going to change that." Phoebe chuckled and they hurried to the car as Mady looked back at them impatiently. Phoebe, Cole and Mady climbed in and Mady continued to eat fortune cookies from the box of extras that Cole had bought for her at the restaurant.

Phoebe watched her niece in the rearview mirror, amused by the comical act of eating her fortune cookies, completely ignoring the tiny slips of paper inside. "Why aren't you reading the fortunes?" Phoebe asked as Mady started on her fourth cookie, without reading the fortune.

Mady looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just someone wasting their time to write something on a little piece of paper, shove it in a cookie and hope they make you fell better. Why waste the time?"

"They don't have to mean anything, but they're still fun."

"What ever you say." Mady mumbled eating her cookie and reaching for another. Phoebe rolled her eyes and dropped all conversation. It didn't seem to bother Mady and she continued to eat the cookies. Around ten minutes later they pulled into the driveway and Cole climbed out, Mady did the same and Phoebe followed more slowly.

Mady was settling on the couch, when Phoebe entered the house. Phoebe sat down opposite of her and thought for a few minutes, staring at Mady. Mady was quickly growing uncomfortable under the gaze, when Phoebe finally spoke up. "How long did you think you could get away with all of this?" Phoebe asked softly and Mady gave her a blank look.

"What are you talking about?" Mady asked and Phoebe sighed.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about…Mady."

"What?"

"I know that it's you. But what are you doing here?"

"How…what?" Mady stood up, quickly going from calm to seemingly terrified. Everything was all messed up now and her thoughts quickly jumbled and Mady did the only thing that made sense, she ran.

"Mady!" Phoebe shouted alarmed, chasing after Mady. But Mady moved to fast, Phoebe was barely reaching the bottom of the front steps as Mady reached the corner and continued on.

"That didn't go to well." Cole stated gathering Phoebe in his arms.

"You think?" Phoebe asked sarcastically, not sure of what to do anymore.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Mady settled onto a park bench and watched and the remaining children and families made their way home for the night, leaving only a few teenagers attempting skate tricks that they would never be able to pull off. Mady had been wandering around the city for a little over three hours now and knew it was near dinnertime as she heard her stomach growl. Mady settled on a bench curled up into a ball and tried to gather as much warmth from her own body as she could.

Everything was quickly falling apart and would continue to do so, until Mady got herself home. That was what she had to do; there was no other choice. Mady rested her head on her knees dejectedly. She was only one person and only 15 at that, how was she supposed to get herself back? Time travel was tricky and required loads of power, the Power of Three would barely be enough, if her mother didn't tear her apart first.

Then how had Phoebe and Cole figured it all out? Were they out some where in the city looking for her? Had they told her mom? What was her mom thinking, what were they all thinking?

"Madelyn!" Just her luck, Mady found herself leaping to her feet and starting down the sidewalk, trying to escape Prue. Phoebe and Cole must have told her and that only meant trouble. For everyone. "I don't think so!"

Prue caught up to Mady quickly and grabbed her arm, a little to roughly and spun her daughter to face her. Mady cringed and tugged at Prue's hand. "That hurts." Mady mumbled and Prue loosened the grip slightly, but didn't let go.

"What were you thinking?" Prue asked, trying to stay as calm as she could. By what Phoebe had said, this Mady seemed nervous and had an even higher tendency to run when confronted or uncomfortable. "Time travel, I know that I have taught you better and think about it, I have what, eight years to think of your punishment."

"Mom." Mady whispered and Prue looked at her.

"You had better start explaining."

"I can't." Mady said firmly, yanking her arm from Prue's hand and starting down the sidewalk again. Prue was slightly shocked and paused for a few seconds, before catching up with her daughter again.

Prue was frustrated and the last thing she was concerned about making Mady uncomfortable. Prue firmly gripped Mady's shoulders and made Mady look at her, though Mady kept her eyes adverted. "Why are you here?" Prue asked, her voice a little more shrill then what she would have liked; Mady just shook her head.

"I already told you, I can't!"

"I don't care, you are going to tell me everything; no matter how long it takes."

"Then you'll be waiting forever then." Mady growled, trying to break free of Prue's grip again; Prue tightened it a little more.

"I'm not going to play this game." Mady sighed frustrated and Prue knew there was more to just playing around with magic then, but getting the whole story out of Mady was not going to be an easy task. "You're going to tell me what happened, no matter how much you don't want to."

"Mom!" Mady whined and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I have as long as it's going to take and you aren't going to get away from me." Prue led Mady to the nearest bench, Mady settled on one side and Prue right next to her. Mady pulled her knees up to her chest and turned her head away as a sign of her discomfort and stubbornness.

Prue wanted to reach out and rub Mady's back or play with her, a sneaky way of dissolving her defenses and getting answers faster then if she didn't do anything at all. But Prue feared that this would only make this Mady shut down. It took everything in Prue's power not to pull Mady to her and make her talk and when Prue reached that point, Mady turned and looked at her. Her blue eyes seemed glazed with untold pain and even horror and Prue felt worry grip at her heart.

"I can't." Mady whispered and Prue knew that Mady was scared, confused and even seemingly lost. Prue reached out to tuck some of Mady's hair behind her ear, but Mady shied away from the touch and Prue's hand fell to her side. "Don't make me, please?" Mady pleaded hiding her face.

"I have to know though Bumblebee." Prue replied and Mady shook her head. "Just tell me Bumblebee, we'll fix it, I promise we will."

"But you can't!" A chill ran down Prue's spine.

"Why not?"

"Because we've all tried, for years to change what's to happen and it can't be changed!"

"What can't be changed?" Prue asked softly, as Mady's body shuddered and a muffled sob was heard. Prue couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Mady into her arms and lap and cradled her wailing daughter close to her.

"Why did Grams send me back here?" Mady wailed and Prue looked down at Mady's tear streaked face.

"Grams? What did Grams do?" Prue asked softly.

"She made me say this stupid spell, told me that it would help!" Mady sobbed and Prue though for a few seconds.

"Help with what?" Mady fell silent, except for the sound of her sobs that continued to come. "Help with what?" Prue prodded again and Mady shook her head.

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"No I won't. Nothing you could say or do would make me love you less."

"That's what you think, but this is so much bigger, so much more!"

"Mady, listen to me! Nothing you can say will change our relationship."

"What relationship?" Mady whimpered and Prue looked at her terrified.

"What do you mean? What happens between me and you in the future?"

"Nothing."

"Something. Just tell me." Mady shook her head stubbornly and Prue took Mady's chin her on of her hands and tipped Mady's head up so they could look each other in the eye.

"Mady." Prue sighed; she was worried and frustrated, never a good combonation, especially when magic was involved in one way or another. "Please tell me?"

Mady shook her head again and rested it back on Prue's shoulder. "Something happens doesn't it?" Prue was going to at least pretend like she was catching onto a glimmer of something, even though she wasn't.

Mady nodded her head and Prue thought for a few seconds. "Was it by choice or by force?"

Mady looked up at Prue, unsure of where to go or what to say, unsure of everything. What was destiny anyway? It could be effected and possibly changed by choices a person made; but wasn't it all laid out and predetermined before a life was created?

"I don't know." Mady replied honestly and Prue thought for a few seconds.

"What do you think it is?"

"Destiny." Mady replied tearfully, hiding her face in her hands.

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours." Mady shuddered as sobs racked her body again. All Prue could do was hold her close and contemplate all that small tid-bit of information held. Then it dawned on Prue. She looked down at Mady's tear stained, pain filled face and she knew. Destiny had repeated its self, with Prue and Mady.

Prue would never get to finish watching her daughter grow up, Mady would be left to her sisters some time within the next eight years and Prue felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. "I'm so sorry." Prue murmured, pulling Mady closer and trying to stop herself from sobbing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mady sobs had subsided and she pulled away from Prue. "So now you know." Mady muttered, turning on her heel and heading towards Prue's car; still sniffling and hiccupping a sign of her emotional break down.

Prue was still trying to process everything, so it took a few minutes for her to follow. By the time she caught up, Mady had her hood pulled up over her head and was leaning against the Jeep door, waiting. Prue silently unlocked the doors and watched as Mady climbed in, before heading to the other side and getting in herself.

Mady leaned her head against the cool glass; cooling her face and letting exhaustion slowly take her over, as her hiccups continued on. Prue started the Jeep, pulled from the parking spot and headed towards the street. So much, she wanted to say something to Mady, but the only thoughts and words that tumbled through her mind wouldn't help.

But would anything ever help? Her mom had died, decades earlier and there was still an untold amount of pain stored within Prue; that only learning about her own death could bring out. As she stopped at the first light, Prue turned to look at Mady. Just to confirm that she was there, that it was all real, all true.

She filled with relief at the sight of Mady's eyes closed and the sound of even, peaceful breaths of sleep. Prue glanced at the light and seeing it still red reached across the cab of the Jeep and tucked a fallen curl back from Mady's face. Mady stirred slightly and Prue pulled her hand back, but Mady didn't wake.

"It's not fair." Prue muttered, darting forward as the light changed. "What ever time I have left with you won't be long enough. I want to be there for it all. I want to watch you go on your first date, hold you while to cry after your first heart break, cheer with pride as you win a game with your team, watch you walk across the stage at graduation and down the aisle at your wedding, I want it all." Prue whispered to the dark, since Mady wouldn't be replying.

"You've already lost so much, a grandparents, your only great grandparent, your Dad." Prue paused as it dawned on her. History really was repeating its self; Mady would be left to be raised by a family member when Prue died, she would be an orphan just like Prue had been.

"Is that how you repay us? You put my sister through years of torture before finally giving her Leo and now you're going to take me away from my daughter! Do you enjoy watching this family suffer?" Prue cried, tears finally slipping down her cheeks. "Why do you have to take me?"

Prue's vision clouded with tears as she pulled onto their street. Her car was there, which meant that her sisters, Leo and Cole were all home. Prue pulled into the driveway, as Leo appeared on the front steps. Prue opened her door and motioned for Leo to come over.

"She's asleep." Prue whispered and Leo nodded his head.

"You want me to take her up to your room."

"Just inside to the couch, I want her close you know." Leo nodded his head and carefully opened the door. Prue came around the back of the car and shut the door as Leo headed inside, Mady still sleeping in his arms.

Prue followed them and watched as Leo tenderly laid Mady on the couch. Prue sat down next to her and pulled her out of her jacket and shoes, Leo handed her a blanket and Prue tucked it around Mady. "She's gonna be ok Prue. We are all gonna do what ever it's going to take to make sure that she's ok. I promise."

"I know, but I need some time to think."

"Of course. Do you want me to tell Piper and Phoebe you're home?"

"Do they know?"

"No, but I think you should tell them."

"Yeah." Leo turned and headed to somewhere else in the house. Mady rolled onto her side and Prue watched her concerned that she was waking up, but when Mady snuggled deeper into the blanket and her sister's appeared before her, Prue knew she had nothing to worry about.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked falling to the floor next to Prue and Mady. Prue stayed silent, how was she supposed to tell her sisters that much to her earlier fears, so to was falling prey to the Halliwell curse.

"Something bad happens." Piper stated bluntly and Prue glumly nodded her head. "To you doesn't it? That's why she came back here; she hates the life she has, because it didn't turn out like what she though it would. Stupid magic."

Prue nodded her head; she had to agree for once. Magic really was stupid. Prue turned to look at her sisters, hoping that as usual she wasn't portraying any emotion. How was she supposed to tell them? They weren't just going to be Mady's aunts; they were, within the next eight years going to become her guardians.

"What happens?" Phoebe asked and Prue looked to her baby sister. "Prue, why did she come back here? What happens?"

"I-I-she… it happens." Prue whispered, then biting her lip hoping to stop her tears. Prue watched as the pain and shock spread over her little sisters faces, quickly bringing tears to their eyes.

"No…no…no!" Piper whispered, shaking her head. Prue turned away, she couldn't do this, but Phoebe surprised her.

"We're gonna be there for her Prue. No matter what happens, were going to pull her through and be strong for her. We promise." Phoebe whispered and Prue looked to her baby sister.

What was there to say? "Thank you." Prue whispered leaning down and hugging Phoebe. They broke apart as Mady groaned in her sleep. Prue turned to her ready for a nightmare, tears anything; but what happened.

Mady sat up a few minutes later, gasping for air, her face covered in sweat. Prue reached for her and Mady looked up to her, then pulling away. She turned away and looked around the room, her eyes falling and her aunts. Mady stood up and hurried to Piper, tears pouring down her face.

"Mady, Sweetie what's wrong?" Prue asked alarmed at her daughter's reaction to seeing her.

"Make her go away." Mady whimpered burying her face in Piper's blouse.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked terrified and Mady looked back to Prue.

"I don't want to see her. Make her go away!" Prue guessed that Mady's mind was still clouded with sleep and that she didn't remember coming to the past. Piper and Prue looked to each other, both trying to figure out what to say.

"Bumblebee, don't you remember what happened earlier today?" Prue asked and Mady looked up at her and shook her head. "You don't remember anything at all?"

"What's going on Aunt Piper?" Mady turned to her aunt and Piper looked to Prue for reassurance.

"Sweetie, you're in the past." Prue whispered and Mady looked at her.

"I am?" Prue nodded her head and Prue sighed.

"Come here Sweetie." Prue whispered, extending her arms. It took a few seconds for Mady to go back across the living room and fall into Prue's arms. Mady started to sob as Prue wrapped the blanket around her and Mady.

"I'm…sorry." Mady sobbed and Prue pulled her closer.

"I know Bumblebee, I know." Prue whispered and Mady shook her head. Those were only words, there was so much more and Prue would never understand what Mady was going through.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mady groaned and tried to stretch, but found herself being held down by something. Mady opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her vision became clear enough to see what was holding her down. Phoebe was laying on her legs, Piper had both arms tightly around her and then Prue's arms on top of that. Mady slowly wiggled her way out of the grip of her mother and aunts and slipped into the still fairly dark hallway.

It was only five in the morning and she doubted that any of her Mom's or aunts would be up for another three hours. She figured it would be safe to go to the attic and do a bit of research. It would be better to get it done before they all woke up and gave her a lecture of some sort.

Mady stumbled half way up the stairs and steadied herself before she made it to the attic. The Book of Shadows sat in its traditional spot and Mady snuck over to it, even though she knew that she wouldn't be getting caught.

Mady started flipping through the thick heavy pages, not finding anything that would be helpful. "Maybe you should add a time travel section to the book when you get back to your own time." Mady's head shoot up from resting on the green cover to look around for whoever the voice belonged to.

"Grandma?" Mady asked cautiously, hoping she wasn't here, because that meant her great grandmother would most likely follow.

"Who else would it be Sweetie?" Patty Halliwell appeared before her granddaughter, wearing a teasing smile on her face. "Happy it's me instead of your Grams aren't you." Mady nodded her head and Patty chuckled.

"How did you know it was me? How did you..."

"Shh Madelyn. Your my only grandchild, that I know of anyway and I know you. Not to mention you look just like your mother." Mady cringed at this comment and Patty looked at Mady curiously. "Now, let's talk and see what we can do, about this mess you've gotten yourself in to."

"Grandma."

"Madelyn." Patty counteracted, taking Mady's hand in hers and leading Mady over to the old bed against the opposite wall. They both sat down and Mady pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Patty stayed silent for a few minutes and stroked Mady's hair while the young girl thought.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Mady whispered, looking to Patty. Patty smiled at her.

"I figured as much Sweetie." Patty replied and Mady shrugged her shoulders. "What did you want to happen?"

"I'm not really sure, I just.-I-I just-I wanted..." Mady paused, thinking about why she had done what she had done. "I just wanted to forget, to runaway." Mady whispered, tears burning her eyes again.

"That's not what happened?"

"No, I was thrown right into everything that I wanted to forget!"

"What were you trying to forget?" Mady shook her head and Patty sighed. "Madelyn, you can tell me anything. I'm a spirit it won't effect me remember?" Mady nodded her head but kept her lips sealed.

"What happens?" Patty asked softly, pulling Mady into her arms.

"She dies." Mady choked out, burying her face in Patty's blouse.

"Your Mom?" Patty questioned and Mady nodded her head. "When? Soon?" Another nod and Patty's heart skipped a few beats, her worries, like Prue's landing on Mady's future. "I'm sorry Sweetie."

"It hurts so much sometimes Grandma." Mady sobbed, the words coming out broken by her sobs. "I just want to go home!"

"I know Sweetie, but maybe you came back here for a reason and you need to figure that out, before you can go back."

"But how do I figure out what that is?"

"You learn to rely on someone other then yourself. You utilize your magic and the people around you."

"Even my Mom?"

"Especially your Mom." Mady crinkled her nose in a sign of protest and Patty laughed. "Don't give that attitude. She wants to help you Madelyn, you just have to let her in."

"But I don't know how to any more."

"Oh please, you just don't want too."

"Well, can you blame me? I've gone eight years, barely being able to open to anyone at all. I haven't had her either and now I have to go back to the way things were."

"You're telling me you don't want that."

"I do but..."

"No buts. Clear your mind before you talk to her, before you put a plan into action, before you even think about what you're going to do. Take your time."

"It'll take an eternity to clear my mind enough." Mady grumbled, trying to be as stubborn as possible.

"Don't get stubborn with me Little One." Patty teased and Mady smiled slightly. Patty chuckled and watched Mady, thinking over her next words carefully. "She's scared too Madelyn. She's scared about dying; about leaving you behind. But mostly she scared about what's going on with you. She can tell you're struggling and she knows that you won't admit to it either. She can tell that you're just hiding and she's trying to figure it all out, but she can't do that if you won't help her."

"I'm so confused myself Grandma. I've gone so long, just holding it all in and running away from it Grandma. Because the further and faster I run, the more I'm alive, the less she's dead. The less alone I am."

"But you aren't alone, you've got your aunts and Leo..."

"And Aunt Paige." Mady whispered looking her grandmother, waiting for her comment to register.

"You find her, my baby?"

"Yeah, well she kind of finds us, with a bit of magical help."

"It make sense."

"Yeah."

"See, now there's no claiming you're alone now, I know the truth." Mady giggled and Patty smiled.

"Now, I have to go back and you need to meditate or do something to clear your mind." Patty placed one more kiss on Mady's head, helped her stand up and then disappeared. Mady stood there for a few seconds and then headed to clear her mind.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Prue rolled over around seven the next morning and came face to face with Mady. Her eyes were sealed shut with a deep sleep. Prue reached across the bed and tucked a few fallen curls off of her face and kissed her softly on her temple. Mady stirred and rolled onto her stomach. Prue carefully pulled the blankets up over Mady's exposed shoulders and climbed from the bed.

She slipped into the quiet hallway and shut her door carefully behind her. "How is she?" Prue turned around alarmed and found Piper slipped out of her room as well.

"Sleeping soundly." Prue replied, Piper smiled and nodded her head.

"I didn't hear her after the whole thing in the living room, so I'm guessing things went smoothly."

"They did. She was so exhausted; she was asleep with in only a few minutes of us heading to bed."

"Good."

"What are you two talking about?" Piper and Prue spun around to face Phoebe.

"Mady." They both replied without thinking, Phoebe smiled and nodded her head.

"Figured as much, but I checked. So how is my beautiful future niece?"

"Sleeping and I plan on keeping it that way. Be quiet." Phoebe attempted to give Prue her best innocent smile, but didn't work.

"I'm just going to climb in the shower and then I'm meeting Cole for the day, so you have nothing to worry about." Phoebe headed into the bathroom leaving Piper and Prue alone in the hallway.

"So what are you going to today?" Piper asked casually, Prue looked at her and shook her head.

"Piper don't you have an inspector coming today?"

"I can be curious and you aren't helping the matter any."

"Go get ready." Prue said briskly, breezing past Piper and heading downstairs to get some coffee.

Prue settled at the kitchen table with her mug of coffee and the morning newspaper. Piper and Phoebe rushed in and out of the kitchen for the next hour, before both rushed out the front door. Prue glanced at the clock and headed upstairs to check on Mady and slip into the shower if she was still asleep.

Mady was still lying on her stomach, but had spread out over most of the bed and continued to sleep on. Prue grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the shower, a half hour later she climbed out, got dressed and went to check on Mady again. She was getting restless and admittedly bored as well.

But like a half hour earlier, Mady showed no sign of getting up any time soon. Prue sighed and shut her door again and headed downstairs. She settled at her laptop and checked her e-mail, finding the pictures of the new estate that Jack had sent her.

By the time the time Prue had finished looking at the pictures, it was nearly ten and Mady hadn't made an appearance yet. Prue shut her laptop and headed back up the stairs. She approached her door debating on whether to wake Mady or not if she was still asleep.

Prue opened her door for the third time that morning. Mady was curled up on one corner of her bed and fighting to wake up. Prue slipped onto her bed and lay down next to Mady. "Morning sleepy head." Prue teased softly stroking Mady's cheek trying to rouse her.

"Mmm." Mady moaned attempting to push Prue's hand away. "Go away." Mady rolled onto her other side, trying to escape Prue. No longer being able to reach her face, Prue started to tickle Mady's back.

"Come on Bumblebee." Prue murmured, Mady shook her head stubbornly, writhing under Prue's continued tickling.

"I'm tired." Mady mumbled, leaving her eyes closed.

"I know, but its way after ten and I'm bored." A soft smile spread across Mady's face, not humoring her enough to wake her up though. "Come on Mady." Mady shook her head and pulled the blankets up over her head

Prue lay there for a few seconds, thinking and debating on the best course of action. She had to smile though; this only proved that Mady was truly a Halliwell. "That's it," Prue teased tugging the blankets back. "Time to get up." Prue then formed her hands into mock claws and dived at Mady's sides.

Mady curled up in surprise as Prue started the tickle attack, her blue eyes snapping open. She yelped in surprise and started to laugh, her weakened and rather vulnerable state, Mady tried to push Prue's hands away to no avail. "I surrender!" Mady gasped and Prue backed away, allowing Mady to catch her breath.

"You up know?" Prue questioned, Mady pushed herself onto her elbows and nodded her head. "Well then what do you want for breakfast?"

Mady bowed her head as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. "Denny's." She whispered looking up at Prue.

"Denny's? You want me to take you out for breakfast?" Mady nodded her head and Prue sighed. "Fine, let's go find you something to wear." Prue climbed off of the bed and Mady followed more slowly, going through a series of stretches.

Prue pushed the door to Phoebe's room open and headed towards the closet. "You can where anything you want, payback for her stealing that nice gray business suit, especially when she quit after just one day." Mady chuckled slightly remembering the argument of the clothes well.

"You're mean." Mady grumbled, approaching the space cautiously, since her aunt's excellent fashion taste had yet to surpass her love of the seventies, eighties and nineties. "These clothes are so dated."

"Only because you're from the future."

Mady pulled a shirt from the closet. "I used the shirt on eighties day for spirit week a month ago! Otherwise I sleep in it." Mady hung it back on the bar and dug through. Finally deciding on a pair of dark jeans, a white T-shirt and a worn gray zipped hoodie. She also dug to the back of Phoebe's closet, finding an old pair of converse that Mady doubted Phoebe even knew she had.

Prue left her to change and after tightly tying the faded laces, and waltzed down the stairs. Prue stood waiting at the bottom, a humorous smirk playing on her lips. "What?" Mady asked curiously.

"Nothing, you just look so cute." Mady sighed and breezed past Prue and out the front door. Mady leaned against Prue's car, watching as her mother came down the steps. The confidence in her walk and the natural grace. Mady adverted her eyes as Prue looked up from digging in her purse for her keys. Prue unlocked the doors and Mady slipped into the passenger seat.

Prue climbed into the driver's seat, instantly reaching to the volume button on the radio. Mady enjoyed watching Prue driving, picking up habits she herself had started to develop over the last five or six months, since Piper had finally allowed her to get her permit.

They pulled up at Denny's and Mady climbed out. Prue wrapped and arm around her shoulders as they headed inside. "Let me guess, you're gonna get the breakfast sampler?" Prue teased and Mady nodded her head.

"I always get that when I come to Denny's, not one even asks anymore they just order for me."

"Do you still go to Denny's every Saturday for breakfast?"

"Usually, it depends on what everyone's doing. It's usually Aunt Phoebe that takes me. She wanted to keep things as normal as she could after you… well you know." Prue nodded her head and fell silent, the last thing she wanted to talk about was her own messy demise.

"I'm sorry." Mady murmured looking at Prue.

"Don't worry about it Bumblebee." Prue reassured her, Mady nodded her head and lead the way through the door.

"Two?" Mady rolled her eyes at the young blonde waitress as she nodded her head. It was usually a dumb question to ask, but out of habit they would ask every time someone entered. Mady and Prue trailed behind her and settled in the booth she stopped in front of.

Mady settled on one side and Prue the other. They both ordered a glass of water and Prue turned to Mady. She didn't know what to say and they quickly entered and spontaneous staring contest. "So…" Prue started, her blue eyes sparkling. "Since I'm assuming that I don't get to meet everyone that must have joined the family by now, you mind telling me about them."

Mady smiled slightly and shrugged her thin shoulders. "Piper and Leo are still together and have three crazy children, but they're cute too."

"Three?" Mady nodded her head and chuckled.

"As if that's not crazy enough? The two oldest are boys." Prue's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Boys?"

"Wyatt and Chris, the wild men!"

But she has a little girl?"

"Yeah, the exact same little girl from when you went to the future."

"Her Melinda." Prue commented lightly, her eyes glistening.

"Yep, then with Phoebe's two girls, we girls run the roost."

"Either of them like Phoebe?"

"Her oldest, Avery, as stubborn, bossy and troublesome as she was."

"Poetic justice. What about her little sister?"

"Caden is a cutie. The most calm, relaxed and peaceful baby I have ever known." Prue smiled slightly and fell silent.

"Piper named Melinda after you. She's Melinda Prudence." Prue smiled again and looked at Mady. "We don't have to talk about this, if it makes you sad or something."

"No Sweetie, that's your life now, don't worry about it. I'm just realizing how much I'm going to miss out on."

"Oh." Mady then fell silent and Prue slipped from her side of the booth to join Mady opposite of her.

"When you were born..." Prue started, Mady looked up at her. "All I could think about was how much I wanted to be there for everything. After Piper called me when you first crawled, I took the rest of the day off from work so that I could come home and spent it with you. I didn't get to see you crawl for like three days, Miss Stubborn." Mady smiled slightly and Prue shook her head.

"What have I missed so far?" Mady bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"First crushes, first dances, my first kiss."

"First kiss? Ok spill, now." Mady smiled slightly, wondering if this is how her Mom would have reacted if she had been there when it had first happened, Phoebe had.

"It was about a year ago, with Ty."

"Like Ty, the cute little brunette that lives next door?" Mady smiled and nodded her head bashfully, her cheeks getting hot. "Oh!" Prue cooed wrapping her arms around Mady. "You two must make a cute couple."

"Aunt Phoebe never let's us forget." Prue chuckled and looked up as the waitress set their plates down.

They ate in silence for a few seconds, before Mady set her fork down and looked at Prue. "Aunt Piper's always telling me that even if I can't see you anymore, that you're still there. That you're always watching me and that even though I'm convinced that you've left me alone, you never did. Do you think that's true?"

"If I have anything to day, then yes. Not like the Elders could really stop me anyway." Prue whispered, kissing Mady on her head and smiling; then for the first time since she had arrived in the past, Mady really smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The clock on Prue's nightstand flashed three in the morning, while mother and daughter slept. Prue peacefully, Mady not so much. With one more toss of her thin body, Mady's blue eyes snapped open; both already filled with tears. Mady glanced over at Prue and slipped out from under the covers and out into the dark hallway.

Mady was tired of this and ready to go home. She headed up to the attic and fell discontentedly onto "Aunt Pearl's couch." It was only then that Mady allowed her tears to fall. She pulled her legs up and pressed her face into her shaking hands trying to silence her sobs.

"Tears don't do anyone any good, besides crying only makes you look like Rudolph the red-nose reindeer." There was only one person that Mady knew that would make such blunt and seemingly rude comments. Mady spread her fingers apart and saw Penny Halliwell standing before her.

Mady wanted to lash out, but she was to tired and to stressed to even completely remove her hands from her face. "Why are you here? I don't want to talk to you." Mady grumbled, covering her eyes again and holding her breath in attempt to stop crying.

"That may be so, but I'm here and we're going to talk anyway." Penny crossed the room and settled next to Mady, Mady slid away from her.

"I'm not going to talk to you."

"You already have, so, so much for that." Mady dropped her hands and glared at her great-grandmother.

"This is your fault." Mady growled jumping to her feet and standing in front of Penny, her arms folded over her chest. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't attempted to help me. I would have been fine!"

"Obviously not. You are so much like you're mother; she never wanted to talk about loosing Patty either."

"Don't talk about her!" Mady growled. "You're always giving excuses in the future to why she never comes and I wonder, is it because you don't want her to!"

"Of course it isn't Madelyn. Patty could come and see even me for nearly a decade after she passed away and I don't think any of us will ever understand why the elders have done that more then once to out family, especially for little girls who loose their moms."

"Your saying I have to wait, three more whole years!" Mady wailed falling back onto the ugly old couch.

"I didn't say that either." Penny pulled Mady into her lap and cradled the shaking girl close to her. "Maybe you need an emtional epiphany as such to finally understand or at least accept your mom's death and I really think that's all that the elders are looking for; your acceptance."

"But what if I don't want to accept her death? I lost you and my dad too, loosing her is beyond unfair."

"I know Madelyn, but life isn't fair to begin with and magic does anything but help with that." Mady sighed.

"I hate this, nothing is ever easy."

"It's not meant to be and if it was, would life be any fun? Plus you have to be able to do all of the hard stuff and make it through to be able to do the easy stuff." Mady was surprised at the ghost's wisdom; she had never shown so much care or compassion as far as Mady was concerned. This was odd.

Mady stopped talking, words meant nothing, so she wasn't going to say anymore, she couldn't truthfully. "Mady!" Both turned there heads at the sound of Prue's fearful cry.

"I have to go." Then with that Penny was gone, Mady headed down the stairs. Running into Prue half way down. Just looking at her Mom, brought tears back to her eyes.

"What's going on?" Prue asked studying Mady's flushed and tear stained face. Mady shook her head and wrapped herself around Prue. "What happened?" Mady shook her head again, stubbornly. Prue lowered herself and Mady onto the stairs.

"What's the matter Sweetie?" Prue asked softly, calming herself so that she could calm Mady.

"It happened again." Mady mumbled, pressing her face tightly against Prue's shoulder.

"What happened again?"

"The nightmare."

"About what?"

"When…when you…." Mady's body started to shake and Prue knew what the nightmare was about.

"Oh Sweetie." Prue cooed wrapping Mady in an even tighter hug.

"It was so real and…and."

"Shh."

"It's not fair! You don't deserve to die; I deserve to get to have you as a mom. It's not fair!" Mady sobbed, clinging to Prue.

"I know Bumblebee. I promise I know." Mady shook her head adamantly, still crying.

"But I actually remember things and you were all that I had. My dad's gone too, I'm all alone! It doesn't matter what anyone says!" Prue sighed and shifted Mady so that she could look her in the eye.

"You have to trust me Mady, I understand. I really do and that's a pain that will never go away, but it does get better."

"No, no it doesn't!" Prue sighed and pulled Mady back against her again.

"That's only cause you're being stubborn about the whole thing and you won't let yourself heal."

"But if I do that means that you aren't going to be there anymore and…." Prue stopped Mady shocked.

"Mady, like I said earlier I am always going to be there."

"But having you in spirit isn't the same as having you around and really there."

"Of course it's not and nothing ever will be. But you have to know and trust that I will never leave you completely alone, no matter what happens to me or you." Large tears still rolled down Mady's flushed cheeks, but there was a glimmer of belief in her eyes. "I will always be there for you in one way or another."

"Then why do you never come when we try and summon you. You never come." Prue was unsure on how to answer that, because all the possible scenarios seemed ridiculous to even Prue.

"I don't know Sweetie and I will do everything I can to stop that from happening."

"But it hasn't worked so far." Prue looked down as Mady pressed her face tightly against Prue's neck and yawned.

"Well, come on don't worry about it so much, you'll only give yourself wrinkles." Mady smiled slightly, Prue took her free hand and wiped Mady's cheeks. "You hear me Missy, stop worrying and open up." Mady shrugged her shoulders and yawned again.

"If you don't agree to that, I'll have to talk to Phoebe and Piper; they'll enforce their roles as your guardians." The only reply that she got was another yawn, Prue chuckled and glanced down at Mady.

"Come on Bumblebee, back to bed for the both of us. We have a long day ahead of us." Mady's half-lidded eyes opened to look at Prue.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've gotta figure things out and send you home."

"But…."

"You know you can't stay Mady, but we're going to make the transition easier and I promise that you'll be more prepared. I'm not going to let you fall as much as you have."

Mady sighed, but nodded her head anyway. Prue pushed her to her feet and then pulled herself up with the railing. Mady climbed into the bed as Prue was entering the room and her eyes were closed by the time Prue laid down next to her. Prue lay on her side watching Mady for a few minutes.

As Mady's breathing reached an even, steady pace, Prue reached out and pulled the blankets up over her. "I'm going to make easier, no matter what it takes; I promise you that much." Prue murmured kissing Mady on her temple and laying back down herself.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mady rolled onto her back and stretched her arms high above her head, attempting to wake herself. After a few minutes of fighting the desire to fall back asleep, Mady rolled from the bed and headed out into the hallway. She knew that by this time in the morning, all three other occupants of the house would be up and she would be the last to join them, wherever she happened to find them.

"Oh, there you are." Mady looked up into her Aunt Piper's chocolate colored eyes and smiled slightly.

"Hi Aunt Piper." Mady mumbled, her voice still edged with exhaustion.

"Your mom sent me to check on you." Piper sounded nervous and Mady nodded her head. Falling back into the usual routine of morning back home, Mady fell against Piper, hugging her. "What's this for?" Piper asked, returning the hug and even placing a kiss on her niece's forehead.

"Just 'cause." Mady replied yawning and Piper chuckled slightly.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs." Then that was it, Piper pulled away from Mady and directed her downstairs. Mady understood why too and wasn't going to point that out.

The second Mady saw Prue, reclined on the couch and watching some boring soap opera with Phoebe, Mady was right there. Mady fell on top of Prue and snuggled tightly against her, looking for some warmth and really wanting to fall back asleep. "Good morning to you too." Prue said, wrapping her arms around Mady and kissing her on the top of her head.

Mady mumbled something that no one could understand and Prue sighed. "You're still sleepy." Prue stated, Mady nodded her head and yawned. "Then why did you get up?" Mady shrugged her shoulders and Prue chuckled.

"You want to eat before you take a nap?" Mady shook her head and Prue looked at her sisters.

"Phoebe and I need to go grocery shopping anyway." Piper said pulling Phoebe to her feet.

"Yeah, but we are going to be back later and we'll go crazy." Phoebe said, all to loudly for the already half asleep Mady, scaring her as she fell on top of her and gave her a hug and peppered her face with kisses.

"Mom." Mady whimpered, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from Phoebe.

"Pheebes, leave her alone." Prue commanded wrapping her arms tighter around Mady. Mady smiled contentedly and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Mady heard the front door close and the house fell silent.

"You're dead set against letting me do anything today, aren't you?" Prue asked softly, rubbing Mady's back as she quickly started to drift off. "What if I have things I need to do though?"

Mady mumbled a reply and Prue chuckled. "I'm going to take that as a I don't care, you're stuck." Mady nodded her head and slipped completely to sleep.

A little while later, Prue carefully untangled herself from Mady and covered her with a blanket. It would only be a matter of time before her sisters got home and they needed to work on how to get Mady home. Mady moaned in her sleep and Prue paused, ready to pull her into a hug if she was having a nightmare. Mady only rolled onto her side and stayed soundly asleep. Prue kissed her lightly on her temple and headed upstairs to grab the book.

Prue settled at the coffee table, extending her legs before her and flipping the cover open. She glanced up at Mady, not sure if she was ready to send her home. But that didn't matter, Mady needed to go home, no matter how hard it would be for the both of them. Prue released a sigh and turned back to her research.

"Prue, we're home!" Prue looked up ten minutes later as Piper and Phoebe came through the door.

"Be quiet!" Prue chastised as they appeared in the living room. Phoebe and Piper nodded their heads and fell into there own respectively empty seats. "So what are you up to?" Phoebe asked softly, watching her niece's slumbering from.

"I've been working on a spell to send her home."

"Oh, do we have to send her back now?" Piper chuckled slightly, knowing there was more to Phoebe's question then what she was saying.

"She's to smart to tell you anything about your future." Piper stated, Phoebe glared at her and both Prue and Piper chuckled.

"Everything that we've been told has been by accident Phoebe and you know that Piper's right." Prue counteracted and Phoebe stuck her tongue out at here sisters.

"You two are mean."

"No, we're just right."

"Yeah and it sucks."

"Either way, I need your help in the attic Phoebe, can you stay down here and watch her?"

"I don't know Prue."

"Piper, she's the same little girl that you watch for me all the time; she's just a few years older."

"Fine." Piper grumbled, snuggling down in the chair and watching her sisters go. When they were gone, Piper turned and studied Mady's peaceful face. She was terrified by the fact that sometime within the next eight years, her sisters little girl would eventually become almost her own.

Piper turned away as Mady stirred in her sleep and settled back down again. Piper sighed and slipped from the armchair, where she had been sitting and settled next to Mady on the couch. Carefully, Piper brushed Mady's long bangs from her face and made a mental note to make sure that they got trimmed when she got home. Mady stirred under the attention again.

"Five more minutes, please?" Mady whimpered snuggling tighter against the back of the couch.

"Of course Sweetie, you can sleep as long as you want." Piper assured her, Mady nodded her head in agreement and sighed. "Sleep as long as you want."

Piper kept smoothing Mady's hair, unsure of what else to do. After a few minutes of this, Piper believed that Mady was asleep, but she rolled over suddenly and looked up at Piper. "What's up Sweetie?" Piper questioned as Mady forced herself into a sitting position and looked around.

"Nothing, I'm just…." Mady seemed at a loss for words and looked at Piper, for reassurance, an explanation, something. "I don't know." Mady admitted, running her fingers through her hair and sighing.

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you some food and maybe then you can get your brain going again." Mady smiled slightly and allowed Piper to pull her to her feet. "Waffles still your favorite?"

Mady chuckled and smiled. "Only your waffles though." Piper smiled and wrapped her arm around Mady's shoulders.

"You'll have to broaden your horizons sometime, you know that don't you."

"You keep saying that, but do nothing to enforce it."

"What are you saying?" Mady looked at Piper, her eyebrows creasing in a thoughtful look and Piper wasn't sure that she liked where this was going.

"There are certain things in the future, certain things you say, you mean and other, not so much. You try and…and…it's hard to explain." Piper nodded her head and wasn't really sure that she really wanted Mady to explain the whole thing.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie, let's just get some food down you and then go see what your Mom and Phoebe are up to." Mady nodded her head in agreement and settled into a chair as they entered the kitchen.

Piper fell silent as she started digging for ingredients and mixing them together. Mady knew every ingredient by heart and just how to mix them together and make them perfectly smooth, but she was still trying to figure how to cook them exactly. She had yet to actually cook an edible waffle.

"Here you go Sweetie." Piper set a full plate and large glass of orange juice and settled next to her. Mady instantly attacked the food with the ferocity of a bear barely awakened from hibernation. Piper wondered if she would be safer in another room, but decided to stick around anyway. She wanted to talk to Mady.

When Mady finished eating and leaned back against the chair, Piper decided that there was no time like the present to ask. "Do I do a good job, raising you in the future?" Piper asked softly, Mady turned her head and looked to her aunt.

"Of course you do Aunt Piper, I don't know what I would do without you half the time. You've held me together since Mom died."

"That may be, but I never helped you through it."

"Only because I wouldn't let you." Mady didn't know what else to do, she laid across the gap between her chairs and laid her head in Piper's lap. "You've tired everything to get me to open up, but I'm stubborn and it hasn't worked as well as you liked." Piper smiled slightly and started to play with Mady's hair.

"So I'm not a failure?"

"Anything but Aunt Piper." Piper smiled again and thought for a few seconds, still playing with Mady's hair.

"What do I need to do to help you through?" Mady sighed and rolled over to look up at Piper.

"I really don't know Aunt Piper, I'm still trying to figure stuff out myself."

"You can't figure it out all by yourself."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't try."

"Well I think that I might be butting in on your thoughts more often, helping you figure things out as much as I possibly can."

"I guess that's what I get, right?"

"Always." Piper replied leaning down and kissing Mady on her forehead.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I need to talk to myself!" Mady said indignantly and Phoebe started to chuckle.

"Good thing we aren't in mixed company, someone might think you're crazy." Phoebe commented and Mady sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to my past self." Mady said, making herself clear and only making Phoebe laugh harder.

"Why do need to do that Bumblebee?" Prue asked softly, pulling Mady into her arms. Mady pushed herself out from Prue so that she could look her in the eyes and sighed.

"I just need to, I can't explain it; it's something that I need to do." Prue sighed, Mady had that stubborn glint in her blue eyes and there was no use fighting with her when she was like.

"Fine, Leo will you go get Little Mady for us?" Prue looked to Leo who nodded his head and orbed out.

As a nervous habit that had developed since her Mom had died, Mady slipped from Prue's arms and started pacing the length of the sunroom. Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched her curiously, debating on how to react. "Mady, Honey, what are you doing?" Prue asked after a few minutes of silence, Mady sighed, shrugged her shoulders and kept pacing.

"Mady, if you need to talk, we're here to listen." Mady glanced over her shoulder at this, but kept pacing anyway.

"Mady, sit down, you're making me dizzy." Mady smiled slight at Phoebe's comment, but ignored it. The three sisters fell silent, knowing that as long as she was in their sight, that everything would be ok.

A few minutes later, Mady jumped in surprise as Leo and the younger version of herself appeared before her. "Uncle Leo!" Mady squealed in surprise as Little Mady slipped from his arms and ran to Prue.

"Mommy!" Little Mady's happy childish call rang through and manor, as her older self shuddered upon hearing her own shrill voice and remembering things she had long since forgotten. Happy things that only brought up the submerged pain of loss.

"Hey Bumblebee." Prue whispered, hugging little Mady tight against her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What is she still doing here?" Little Mady asked and all the adults in the room burst out laughing, the older stuck her bottom lip out in her well-known pout.

After Prue finally calmed herself down, she explained everything as best as she could. "Bumblebee, this is someone very special and she needs to talk to you about something's." Prue looked up to the older Mady and then back to the younger. "Then when she's done, you both need to come up to the attic, ok?"

"Ok Mommy." Little Mady replied, Prue set her down on the white wicker sofa and trailed out of the room behind her sisters and Leo. She paused through as she passed the older Mady and rested a comforting her hand on her shoulder.

Mady just nodded her head and watched Prue go, before turning back and facing her own curious face. Mady crossed the room and sat down next to herself, debating on what to say and fighting off tears.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I have to go home after this." Mady replied, taking a deep breath and still thinking.

"Where is your home?"

"In the future."

"Oh, why are you back here?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out and I think talking to you is part of why I am here."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"That things aren't going to happen or turn out like you want them to. That magic is going to mess something's up and you aren't going to be sure how to handle them and react. I guess it's the curse of being a Halliwell."

"How would know?"

"I'm a Halliwell too."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah and anyway, when this certain thing happens, you aren't really sure what to for a really long time, but you have to take the time to figure it out and not by yourself. Let people in and talk everything through with your aunts, they're there to help you, no matter how much you don't think you need it."

"But most of all, you need to let everything out, don't hold anything in, because it doesn't help at all. It won't help you move on and understand why everything happens and I know it won't be easy, but I do know that you can do it."

"Ok." Mady knew that she didn't understand and didn't know what else to say.

"I know that this doesn't make any sense now, but it will someday. Just trust me."

"You're a Halliwell, what else am I supposed to do?" Mady smiled and nodded her head.

They lapsed into silence after that and grew more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. "I guess that we should head up to the attic now." Mady said after a few minutes, the younger nodded her head and slipped from where she was sitting and started towards the stairs.

The older followed, but at a much slower place. Realizing that these would be her final moments with her mom and she wasn't sure how to handle that. Each stair brought her closer and closer to the end, and when Mady who could race up the stairs, both sets and appear in the attic in a matter of only seconds, took nearly five minutes to join every only else in the attic. Everything was set up and ready to go and tears welled in Mady's eyes.

"You can't expect me to go without saying goodbye, can you?" Mady teased, chuckling, it sounded even hollow to her.

"I'll start." Leo came forward, hugged Mady and looked down at her.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back and I promise to try and stop Piper from killing you." Mady smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks Uncle Leo." Leo pulled away and Mady looked over to the three women to the left of her.

"I'll go next." Phoebe said, coming forward and wrapping her arms around Mady. Phoebe pulled Mady down onto Aunt Pearl's couch and held her close for a few seconds, debating on what she should say; nothing seemed to quite fit though.

"I guess that this isn't goodbye though, is it?" Phoebe said softly, Mady didn't reply and just nodded her head. "We are going to have to talk about this when you get home too."

"I know." Mady whispered, looking up at Phoebe cautiously.

"It's not going to be that bad Sweetie, I promise."

"That's what you say, but that's not what I happen to believe."

"I know, but I promise that it's not going to be so bad. And have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No, but…."

"No buts, it's going to be fine and I promise that there's no escaping it."

"Fine." Mady mumbled as Phoebe gave her shoulders one more squeeze and broke away so that Piper could take her turn.

It took Piper a few seconds to reluctantly settle back into Phoebe's spot. Without thinking Mady fell against her and Piper's arms slipped tightly around her. "You'll be the first person I see when I get back." Mady whispered, Piper nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Piper queried, Mady shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on how much I know and what kind of mood I'm in right?" Mady nodded her head and couldn't help but smile at Piper.

"I'll try my hardest not to blow you up." Piper smiled herself when Mady giggled and nodded her head.

"I'll hold you to that." Mady rested her head on Piper's shoulder and Piper hugged her tighter. "I'm not ready." She whispered so that only Piper could hear her, Piper kissed Mady on her forehead and slyly glanced to Prue, who was entranced by something that Leo was saying.

"I know Honey, but you got to and maybe Leo can help us persuade the Elders to let her visit more often when you get home."

"Maybe, promise we can try?"

"Cross my heart." Piper whispered, giving Mady another squeeze and kiss and breaking away as well.

Within a few seconds, Prue had taken the same spot her sister's had been sitting in a few minutes earlier and pulled Mady to her. That was all it took and Mady broke, tears started to pour down her pale face and her whole body started to shake violently. Prue was shocked at first, but took it all in stride and just pulled Mady closer to her.

"Don't make me go home Mom, please?" Mady wailed, clinging to Prue with all her strength.

"Sweetie, you can't stay here, no matter how much I want you to." Prue whispered, Mady just cried harder and Prue sighed.

"Shh," Prue soothed, smoothing Mady's hair and rubbing her back.

"I don't want to go back, Mom, I really don't!"

"I know Sweetie, but doesn't everyone in the future need you."

"But I need you!"

"No Sweetie, you don't, you just want me to be there."

"So what?"

"Sweetie, you know as well as I do, that you can't change destiny."

"Doesn't mean I can't try."

"Madelyn. Don't set yourself up for that, for all of that."

"I can't do it anymore, I'm not strong enough, I need you!" Prue looked to her sisters, both who stood dumbfounded and unsure of what to do.

"That's a lie Mady and you know that it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. You've grown up to be the smart, brave, mature and beautiful young woman I always hoped you would. You don't need anyone Mady, you just convince yourself that you do, but I know that you know, this act is all I lie."

"But…" Mady was waiting for Prue to stop her, but she didn't. "I just want you to be there, for everything."

"I want to be there for everything and I will in spirit anyway."

"It's not the same."

"I know, but it's all you need."

"Are you sure?"

"Mady, I know you better then you know yourself and I promise that's all that you need. That and your aunts and you'll be fine." Mady still looked skeptical and Prue placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to be fine." They fell silent and Prue just sat there with Mady in her arms, waiting for her to stop crying.

After another deep breath, Prue looked back down at Mady and hugged her tighter. "You're going to be fine." Prue whispered as a last reassurance. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." Prue couldn't help but smile at the childish title for herself. Prue pressed her forehead against Mady's the tips of their noses meeting as well.

"We…can do this, no matter how hard it's going to be."

"I know, I just don't want to believe it."

"I know you don't, but right now you need to because that's what's going to keep you strong enough to get home. Will you do that for me?'

"Of course."

"Thanks, for being everything and more."

"No thank you, for everything." Mady sniffled, broke their nose-to-nose connection and wrapped her arms tightly around Prue's neck. Prue wanted to cry now too, but that was the last thing she could do.

"Ok, come on Bumblebee, let's get you home." Prue broke the hug knowing the more time they took, the harder it would be to send Mady home. Prue's heart broke even more too, as Mady wiped a few fresh fallen tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Ok Sweetie, step into the circle and then we'll say the spell." Phoebe said softly, Piper was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from sobbing and Prue had a few tears falling onto her cheeks. Mady just nodded her head and stepped into the circle.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all linked their hands and Phoebe pulled a small piece of paper from one of her back pockets. As if one person, they all took a deep breath and started the spell. "Through time and space; we send her back to her place; return her now and keep her safe."

Mady gave Prue one smile and wave and then was gone. "I hope that she's ok." Prue whispered, Piper and Phoebe both nodded their heads in agreement

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this!" Paige sighed exasperated, throwing the scrying crystal across the room, frustrated at her inability to locate her niece.

"None of us can Paige, and none of us understand why nothing has worked either." Phoebe said, the only who had kept her cool the last three days with Mady missing.

"Well we had better figure something out soon, I'm ready to blow the whole world up looking for her!" Piper shouted, slamming the book shut.

All three fell silent as glowing lights appeared and they expected to see their mother or grandmother, but where very shocked when Mady appeared before them. "I'm home." She said softly, none of them knew how to react. "I need some time, alone before I can explain." Then with that, Mady turned on her heel and left her aunts confused in the dust.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mady quickly and silently slunk from the attic, knowing that not saying anything at all at this point was helping her case, more then hurting it. The manor was completely silent and Mady could only guess what that meant, then again for the moment, she really didn't care either. All she wanted to do at this point was slip under her covers and fall asleep.

Part of her was ashamed of what had happened, even though it basically wasn't her fault. She just didn't want to deal with it all. Everything was so complicated, that it made her tired just thinking about it. So tired in fact that she could feel herself drifting off, but she wasn't given the pleasure of enjoying what she hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

Phoebe and Paige stood outside Mady's door, each with a mischievous look on their faces. Phoebe had after all known what Mady was trying to do on the other side of the door; she had felt her exhaustion the second she had reappeared. But Mady wasn't going to get off the hook that easy.

Silently, Phoebe reached for the doorknob, twisted and pushed the dark piece of wood out, exposing the disaster area that Mady called her bedroom. Phoebe's brown eyes scanned the quickly darkening room, looking for Mady's form. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the difference of light and actually find her; curled up in a tiny ball and mostly covered my her lime green comforter.

Phoebe lifted her finger to her lips to stop Paige from calling out to Mady and she started her way across the room, carefully picking her way through discarded clothes, books and other pieces of clutter that teenage girls seemed to collect. She carefully bent down next to the side of Mady's bed and brushed some hair off of her face, Mady leaned into the touch, a sigh escaping her.

"Hey Mady Girl." Phoebe whispered, pulling the blankets back so the cool air would rouse her lightly sleeping niece.

"Go 'way." Mady mumbled, rolling onto her other side, only to run into Paige.

"Can't do that Squirt, you know we have to talk about where you were." Paige cooed, Mady's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Paige.

"I don't wanna talk to you three." Mady stated bluntly, reaching for her covers hoping to hide once more

"Tough luck." Phoebe whispered dangerously, grabbing Mady's outreached arm and gently pulling her to her feet. "Piper's making some hot chocolate downstairs." Mady nodded her head; flashing through different possible escape plans and let Phoebe direct her from her room and down the stairs.

As they reached the first landing, Mady knew what she had to do. Quickly cloaking herself in invisibility, silently thanking that her powers were back she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to get out of the house and away from her aunt's curiosity. She could hear them calling after her and she knew that she was getting in more and more trouble with each passing second, but she didn't care anymore.

Mady just kept on running, letting her feet take her to wherever they would and it wasn't to long before she was falling into the hard, cold and damp ground of the cemetery. She knew that she shouldn't feel ashamed or anything like that, but she did. Only some one who didn't care about themselves or any one else around then would throw their powers around carelessly like she had. She was a failure and that's all there was to it.

"Madelyn!" Mady lifted her head up and looked around.

"I know you're here Sweetie!" It was Paige and Mady knew that she wouldn't be able to run fast enough to get away, not this time. So she curled up in a tiny ball and tried to hide further into the shadows. It didn't work, Paige found her anyway.

She carefully settled onto the ground next to her though and Mady looked at her in shock. "You aren't going to make me go home?" Mady asked softly, Paige shrugged her shoulders and looked at Mady.

"Are you ready to go home?" Mady shook her head adamantly and Paige nodded. "Then I'll wait."

"But aren't you mad?"

"No, just curious."

"What about Aunt Piper? Aunt Phoebe?"

"Phoebe's worried and curious. We have yet to make a judgment on where Piper stands." Mady's eyebrows knitted together in worry and she looked up at Paige.

"She's that mad?"

"I didn't say that."

"Isn't that what you meant?"

"I didn't say that either."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Paige didn't say anything; she just sat next to Mady. She was waiting for Mady to make the first move; she didn't know exactly what it would be, she just hoped that she would recognize it when it came.

After a few minutes, a shivering Mady leaned into Paige. "I'd cold Aunt Paige." Mady whimpered as Paige's arms weaved themselves around her thin form and pulled her closer.

"You want to go home?" Paige asked softly, Mady shook her head and Paige sighed. "Why not?" Mady didn't reply and Paige pulled her closer.

"What's going on Mady?" Again no reply and Paige glanced down at Mady. She was, of course still awake, but wore a glazed over and disconnected expression on her face; she was shutting Paige out.

"If you don't tell my why you don't want to go home, I'll just take you back right now." Paige threatened; Mady looked up at her glumly and sighed.

"Where do you think I went Aunt Paige?" Mady asked softly, Paige didn't reply she hadn't really thought about where Mady had disappeared to.

"I don't…well I guess that there are only a few possibilities."

"They are?" Mady prodded, snuggling closer to Paige.

Paige silently thought for a few minutes and then it dawned on her. "How far back did you go?"

"2000." Mady whispered, her voice cracking and Paige sighed.

"With your mom." A silent nod and Paige looked down at Mady. Her eyes were clouded over again and Paige knew that it was time to go home; there was no way that she could get Mady to open up all on her own.

Hugging Mady tighter to her, she closed her eyes and orbed out. Mady jerked away from her as soon as they appeared on the couch, with Piper and Phoebe waiting as patiently as possible.

"You said that you weren't going to take me home until I was ready!" Mady wailed standing up and backing away. Phoebe also stood up and carefully approached her.

"Mady, sweetie, Bumblebee…" Phoebe didn't get to finish her sentence as Mady turned her icy glare on her.

"Only my Mom can call me that." She growled her voice dangerously low and Phoebe looked back as Paige.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe replied, extending her hand hoping that Mady would take it. "Just talk to us Mady, please?" Phoebe pleaded; Mady studied Phoebe's hand madly and apprehensively.

"I don't think that I can." Mady whispered, attempting to cover up and emotion that was trying to leak through via her voice. After all, she had almost always been an open book especially when it came to Phoebe.

"Yes, Mady, you can." Mady stubbornly shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor. That was the perfect opportunity for Phoebe to gently grab her arm and pull her back the big comfy chair she had been occupying.

Mady didn't even fight as Phoebe pulled her into her lap and held her close. It fell silent for a few minutes; Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all waiting for Mady to start. "Did I scare you?" Mady asked curiously, peering at Piper with only one eye.

"You could say that." Piper stated bluntly, stopping herself from unloading all her anger on Mady.

"I didn't mean to." Mady mumbled, hiding her face back in Phoebe's neck, making Piper feel guilty.

"We know that you didn't." Phoebe reassured her, glaring at Piper.

"What did you think had happened?" Mady asked, her voice muffled by Phoebe's blouse and shoulder.

"Demons." Paige grumbled, she smiled though when a soft chuckle escaped Mady.

"I promise there would have been much more noise if that had been the case."

"Thanks for that." Piper whispered, she knew very well that Mady was dancing skillfully around the actually story. "So what was the case?" Piper prodded and she heard Mady sigh.

Her next reply was so quiet, muffled and jumbled that no one could understand much of anything, except for Grams. "Grams? What does Grams have to do with this?" Paige asked, visibly surprised.

"It was her stupid spell that started this whole thing." Mady replied, moving her head to look at Paige.

"What spell?" Phoebe prodded, not sure if she liked where this was going. Especially with Grams and spell in the same sentence, one that held the whole story of where Mady had disappeared to for three days.

"The…spell."

"Madelyn…" Piper said her voice dangerously low. Mady looked at her shamefully, her cheeks flushing bright red. "Be more specific." Mady gulped and nodded her head, her dark curls bouncing slightly.

"There was this spell, one that she had written and that seemed to be the thing that I needed you know. It was perfect, in my mind's eye and so after a bit of persuasion I said it."

"What was the spell for?" Piper prodded, Mady sighed not wanting to admit to her actions or feelings about things.

"To…forget."

"Forget what?" Phoebe asked softly and Mady sighed.

"To forget…what did Grams call it? To forget inner turmoil."

"Sweetie, what does Grams know that we don't?" Phoebe whispered softly, hoping that it was nothing.

"I was just missing my Mom and I don't know, I guess she was finally tired of me never coming to terms with her death and everything, so she gave me that extra shove."

"I see, but why didn't you just talk to us Sweetie?"

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"Ok, not that this isn't interesting and important, but what happened after you said the spell?" Paige questioned, turning Mady's attention to her.

"Nothing at first anyway. So I told Grams off and went back to bed. Then I woke up on the couch and I instantly knew that something was up. I went to my room, but it wasn't mine." Piper gasped, before her room had actually belonged to Mady it had belonged to her mother.

"You saw your mom?" Piper whispered and Mady nodded her head slowly.

"What did you do?"

"I freaked out, I passed out and next thing I knew I was back on the couch with a Band-Aid on my forehead and you two leaning over me. You didn't recognize me." Piper and Phoebe both felt even guiltier.

"Really, you look so much like your mom." Paige stated and Mady nodded her head.

"I was happy about it though, gave me an opportunity to think things through and just be able to calm down I guess."

"Of course it would." Phoebe whispered and Mady nodded her head.

"It was weird though, hanging out with you and Cole and you not knowing who I was." A small, sly smirk spread over Mady's mouth and Phoebe fell silent.

"Cole was there?" Paige asked incredulously and Mady nodded her head. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"He wasn't evil then Paige." Phoebe stated defensively and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Not that this interesting or anything, but I would much rather know what else happened besides starting the whole Cole argument." Mady looked at her and nodded her head, though the still continued fight between her two youngest aunts was often used by Mady so that she could get away from what she was positive would be severe punishments.

"So Mady, what happened next?" Piper queried, ending the argument between her two counter parts instantly and turning all attention back to Mady.

"You and Cole figured it out." Mady said softly, looking up at Phoebe sadly and Phoebe wasn't sure that she liked where this was going.

"What did you do Sweetie?"

"I ran." Instantly and out of reaction, Phoebe wrapped her arms tighter around her going back to her old habit of being over-protective of Mady. She still was like that, but had learned to refine it as Mady had gotten older.

"What did we do?"

"You told my mom and she came after me." Mady fell silent and Phoebe sighed. "What happened next Sweetie?"

"She figured it out!" Mady wailed, flying out of Phoebe's arms and starting to pace. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that. You weren't supposed to figure it out, I was just supposed to get home and keep you all in the dark!"

Frustration radiated off of Mady and Phoebe knew that letting her rant would probably help get it out the fastest. "I'm such a screw up! I can't even obey the cardinal rule of time travel! What's wrong with me?"

That was all that Piper could handle, she quickly lifted herself out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Mady and pulled her into her lap. "Listen to me." Piper commanded, gently but firmly taking Mady's chin in her hand and turning her face towards her. "You are anything, but a screw up Madelyn."

"But…"

"No, and we haven't raised you to have an attitude like that either." Mady bowed her head and nodded slowly. "So now, what happened?"

"We went home and I don't really remember getting there, all I remember is waking up after the nightmare. I didn't think that she was real and so I went to you, she looked so hurt and so confused. I'm so horrible!" Mady looked to Piper, her corner of her eyes pooled with tears.

"No you're not Mady, you were half asleep and hurt, what else were you expecting to happen?" Mady looked at Piper skeptically and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know!"

"Well then you can't exactly make an accurate judgment can you?" Mady nodded her head again, knowing that Piper was right.

"So what happened after that?"

Mady kept her doubting thoughts to herself and continued on, describing talking to Patty and her day spent with Prue. Piper could easily tell that Mady had relished in the long missing attention of her mother. Her excitement though, quickly dispersed as they entered the discussion of her second night in the past.

"They nightmare happened again!" Mady whispered dramatically and her aunts nodded their heads seriously. "I went up to the attic, 'cause I just wanted to come home and Grams was there!"

"What did she do?" Paige asked softly, hoping Grams sensitive side had actually shown, versus her typical attitude.

"She acted like it was all my fault! Not her fault at all!" Mady cried desperately and Piper sighed, looking to her two younger sisters.

"All you need to remember is that it's not your fault Mady." Phoebe said softly and Mady nodded her head.

"It still hurt though and it didn't help my confidence any about the whole thing."

"We know." Phoebe whispered and Mady nodded her head.

"My mom came and found me after that. It's kind of funny, how even though she's never been there for the last eight years and never got to be my Mom for all that time, but she still knew exactly what to and it was just what I needed."

"I felt the same way when we went back to the seventies." Phoebe whispered, Mady nodded her head able to understand what Phoebe actually meant instead of pretending like before.

"She had me all calmed down and then told me that I would have to go home. I knew then that I didn't want to go home, but I was so tired that I didn't complain or fight back or anything, I just let her take me back to bed. Do you think I should have, you know fight for more time with her?"

"You could have, but would that have made it any easier?" Mady didn't reply to Phoebe's question, because she knew that it wouldn't do anything. So she just continued on with the explanation.

She talked about waking up and how Piper had reacted and then their talk and her talk with her past self as well and then came the part that Mady knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself together.

"Goodbyes suck." Mady grumbled and Piper sighed.

"You mean having to tell your Mom goodbye sucked." Mady nodded her head as a few hot tears slipped onto her cheeks.

"It's not fair. I could've stayed longer and everything, I tried to but she made me come home!" Mady's whole body started to shake as she started crying. Piper hugged her tighter and let her cry.

After a few minutes Mady's sobs were still coming but had grown quieter and further apart, Piper looked to her sisters who both nodded their heads. "I'm sorry." Mady mumbled tearfully and Piper looked down at her.

"Sorry for what Mady?" Piper asked softly, brushing hair off of Mady's sticky face.

"For everything that happened the last three days, I only wish though that I could've had more time with her."

Piper kissed Mady's forehead and sighed. "So do we Mady." Piper replied and Mady pulled away from her and stood up.

"Now that you know and everything, I'm going to bed." Mady went around and gave each aunt a hug and then headed up the stairs, leaving them in silence.

"I thought that you were going to give her the longest grounding she had ever heard of Piper." Phoebe teased, Piper looked to her and shrugged.

"I will in the morning. Let's just let things calm down a bit." Piper replied and Phoebe nodded her head.

"You think that she'll be ok?" Paige asked softly once Mady disappeared from sight, Piper and Phoebe both shrugged.

"She's still trying to figure things out and I don't know if she really knows what's going on with her right now. She's still pretty lost." Phoebe said softly and Paige nodded.

"But she'll be ok?"

"Eventually, yeah she will. But she's starting to realize that she needs to come to terms with everything that's happened and everything that makes her…her." Piper added and Paige nodded again.

"So what do we so now?"

"Be there for her, talk when she needs to talk, even if she doesn't want to and help her put the pieces together." Paige nodded and Phoebe sighed.

"We've been doing that for…well since her Mom died and it hasn't worked yet, what makes you think it will work now?" Paige queried skeptically, Phoebe was shocked by the question and unsure of how to answer.

"She finally got the permission to move on that she's been waiting for. Prue was finally to give her that final bit of comfort and that push that says that it's ok to move on."

"You think that's it?"

"I know that it is."

"She's right Paige and now that Mady's home safe and sound I want to head home myself and see my girls and coop before I crash and sleep the next three days." Phoebe stood up, hugged Piper and waited for Paige to do the same.

"We'll stop by tomorrow, Avery has been begging to see Ellie for a few days." Phoebe said taking Paige's hand.

"I think that Nolan wants to see her too!" Paige added, smiling since it was nearly impossible to tell what her new born was actually thinking.

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow." They nodded and then were gone and Piper headed up to bed for the first time in three nights.


End file.
